Snooze-Nut (IAmPlayer)
Snooze-Nut is a plant owned by , because this was adopted from . This nut"Deez Nuts" meme. appeared in PvZ : The Plants' Rescue as an Epic Quest Plant on Crystal Cavern update only. The Epic Quest was called "Dream of a Nut". Overview Snooze-Nut is a nut plant based on a Wall-Nut, but for this one, it's sleeping Wall-Nut, to be exact. It blocks zombies from advancing further, and release a noise that passes through zombies, dealing 0.50, but it amplifies the damage once the next target is hit. It has 40 bites of health, which considered as High in-game, has 0.5 damage, which considered as Light, has Mediocre recharge which actually takes 12.5 seconds and it costs 125 suns. Just like other Epic Quest Plants, it's obtained in the last step, for Snooze-Nut, the last step of the quest is the 10th step. Here's the equation of Snooze-Nut's damage amplifies: DA = d x n Note : * DA is Damage Amplified * n is the number of the zombie is hit (ex. if the 3rd zombie is hit, the n is 3) * d is the damage it does at first hit (depending on the level) Appearances Snooze-Nut takes a major appearance in the Epic Quest "Dream of a NutThe PvZ : The Plants' Rescue's Epic Quest". He appears in Step 3,5 and 7 as playable, Step 1,2 and 6 as endangered, Step 4, 8 and 9 as the plant used in the Locked and Loaded mode, and Step 10 as Boss Battle. But, the boss Snooze-Nut doesn't attack using regular Zombies. He's using Zombotanies instead. The reason why he attacks the player, Dave and Penny is because he's in his own dream and going beserk there, he crushes all zombies he can and making a Scenario where he's the hero, and needs to defeat all Zombies and others that rebel him. So, he sends Zombotanies to attack. He has 885 health which is bigger than the 1st and 2nd proper world's boss, because Player's House and Backyard doesn't count. The Snooze-Nut boss is capable of flying, shooting lasers and exploding to deal damage. But, it doesn't damage itself. Beta Concept From , it's design has been upgraded from a sleeping Wall-Nut into a much different version of Wall-Nut. Such as adding a night cap,an eyemask and a pillow below it. And it has different stats. It was supposed to attack at 1.5 all the time, but it got changed to make it more unique plant to have. Back then, it has 72 bites of health, just like Wall-Nut's health on PvZ1. But, it got changed because this was meant to look like Wall-nut from PvZ2, so it got changed into the stats for PvZ2. As for the sun cost, it was made to costs 100 suns, but it would be considered to cheap for its' new ability, so it got raised. Surbuban Almanac Entry Levelling Up PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Note * HP is Health Points or Hit Points * DMG is Damage * SC is Sun Cost * TS is Tank Shield (ability) * RD is Reality Dream (ability) Gallery G7new.png|New Snooze-Nut artwork from GopluXPoplu. NewG7Lawn.png|New Snooze-Nut on lawn. NewG7PreLawn.png|New Snooze-Nut on premium tile. NewG7Seed2.png|New Snooze-Nut's seed packet with cost. NewG7Seed.png|New Snooze-Nut's seed packet. G7.png|Snooze-Nut artwork from GopluXPoplu. SnoozeNutLawn.png|Snooze-Nut on lawn. G7Premium.png|Snooze-Nut on premium tile. SnoozeNutSeed2.png|Snooze-Nut's seed packet with cost. SnoozeNutSeed.png|Snooze-Nut's seed packet. Trivia * It's the first plant that was owned by , not created. * It's originally created by GopluXPoplu, but he place it in his adoption center. * It's the first Nut Plant that owned by IAmPlayer. References Other Stuff Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Non-peashooting Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Male Plants Category:Nuts Category:Adopted Plants